There will be Blood
by Garnet2015
Summary: Sequel to The human and her sun god. It's been two years since the battle of Snake and Ra. Napalla and Ra have been well off, until Napalla finds herself falling onto a game preserve. Now she must survive the super predators with Royce and the others until Ra can locate and save her. But as she fights for her life she finds that one of the hunters wants more than just a trophy...
1. Chapter 1

1

'Get up...Get up...Get up!' my mind shouted to me, and that is what I did. I detached the chute from my body and got up to my feet. I looked around quickly at my surroundings. I was on a game preserve. The yautja who are hunting me must also be hunting more. The gun shots in the distance told me so. Why me? I was not a predator on my own planet worthy enough to be hunted. This had to be a mistake. I needed to hide and I mean hide so deep they couldn't smell me. At least until Ra found me. I rushed through the forest sliding down a hill and landed on my knees in front of a small round lake.

My reflection was so clear, it was like I was looking into a mirror. I had been marked a warrior by Ra, on my cheek like Lex had but she covered hers with make up so as to not draw attention from others. Ra burned a circle into my cheek with a small little stick at the bottom to symbolize his version of the sun. I also had yautja marking from the blades of my shoulder down and ended on the front of my palms. Also black yautja markings were circled around my navel and moved down my legs and rested at the front of my foot. I also had an upside down pitch fork like tattoo beneath my chin, and yautja markings on the back of my neck sliding down to my butt of Ra's ancestry. The markings on the front were mine starting from my navel down.

My tattoos seemed to turn Ra on a lot in the past. My head snapped up now upon the thoughts. I was pregnant with Ra's child and I am on a game preserve to be hunted. I heard the gunshots getting closer and knew I had to hide. Yautja were good climbers, but then again so was I. I got numerous adrenaline rushes from jumping from tree to tree much to Ra's dismay. These trees were not different. I grabbed the nearest vines of a tree and began to climb it. These trees were much harder to climb because they were huge. I could easily shot down, and my own priorities were keeping myself alive, to both protect my unborn child and until Ra could find me. I climbed back down from the tree and looked around. I had to hide I was a clear target. I remember waking up and putting on only a white tank top on and blue shorts.

Ra had just gone hunting, and I was trying to figure out why I was in so much pain one second and then fine the next. I didn't wish to alarm Ra since the last time I got sick in his care, he did not let me leave the bed for two weeks straight. I was very annoyed. I moved about the area looking for anything I could find to use as a weapon. Suddenly, I hear the clicking of a gun, and I stop and close my eyes. I turned my head slowly to see a guy pointing his gun at me. He had dark brown a hair, a pointed nose, and seemed to be in some dark purple shirt and a black naval shirt and pants. I stared at him for a moment.

"It seems you had fallen here as well." I said cautiously. The man looked at me with a stern and serious gaze. He was being careful as he should be. For the others who were dropped here were not even worth considering as a threat. I could imagine from the markings on my body that he was trying to figure me out. I then hear a machine quickly firing now in our direction, and both the the man and I dived to the floor.

Ra's POV

I was squatting now over the body of a dead leopard that I had taken from Africa and dropped here for a hunt. It put up a good fight I was surprised. It was nothing knew though, and I wanted something new. As I skinned the animal now, I thought about Yautja Prime, my home world where I was born. It had numerous and dangerous hunting grounds. By now clan was prosperous and growing. I stopped my actions and looked up at the sky.

Yes, I will go to my planet, and I will take Napalla with me. She has my mark and will be accepted immediately since she bares one of the numerous marks of a true warrior. I was a few feet from the house, at the boarder between the forest and the road. I moved inside and noticed there was a silence.

_"Napalla."_ I called out for her, but I got no reply. This was mildly strange to me. Her vehicle was here, and her scent was through out the house. I called for her again and got no answer. I placed the leopard on the front porch and called for Anubis as well. He too did not come when I called. And he was quite large now at his adult size so I would have seen him or heard him moving about the house. I l lifted my wrist and clicked a few buttons on my wrist gauntlet. I scanned the entire room and it would show me the heat signatures that had previously been in the area. When it was done scanning, a hologram appeared from the gauntlet. It showed Anubis snoring on the couch which he was not supposed to be on, but then it also showed Napalla. She moved into the kitchen and got something to eat and then she moved back into our room and into the bathroom.

She then removed something from a small rectangular thing and moved to her toilet. She urinated on the object she had pulled out and was pacing around the bathroom. Was she worried about something. I then see a light through out the entire house, and both my love and pet were gone. My eyes widened through my mask, and I had played the hologram over and over again. This was not possible. I was indeed familiar with the light for I had used it many times. I snarled viciously and moved out the house. This wasn't right, this could not be true. She had been taken and was somewhere in the galaxy, this I knew. What was worse was where she was taken for the specific reason.

She was going to be game for the whoever had decided to take her. I dashed through the forest had a quick speed. I never thought anyone had the guts to attempt this, but they did, and they would greatly pay for their mistake and their mistake was taking my family.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Through the shooting, I managed to get back on my feet. But then there were gun shots coming from another direction, and I blocked the bullets by hiding behind a tree. My ears were ringing and after a few minutes they stopped. The barrel of a gun was pointed at my head, and I slowly looked to my left to see a Hispanic man in a blue jump suit looking at me with fear and confusion in his eyes.

"You would shoot a woman who is not harmed? How dishonorable." I replied. The man in the purple and military jump suit had his gun pointed at the Hispanic man.

"How about we stop shooting at each other for a moment." he replied in a rusty deep voice. I nodded slowly.

"Agreed." I replied. The Hispanic man looked at both me and him before more firing was coming our way. I turned and ran from the area. I couldn't waste my time with these people. A woman suddenly moved from behind a tree pointing her long rifle at me? I glared.

"You know I am getting very tired of people pointing their fucking weapons at me." I said angrily. I began to notice her weapon. She had a weapon, the two males and the unknown shooter from behind me had weapons. Of course. They were all hunters and killers on earth. So now, they were being hunted here. It made perfect sense. Now the only question is why am I here? If there were more people on this preserve, then they too would have some sort of weapon.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked. I stared at her for a long moment. Of course the markings on my body would seem strange since it was an ancient alien language. I heard foot steps behind me, and I turned to see now three men behind me.

One the white man, the Hispanic man, and now some large square jawed white man carrying some big machine gun looking thing.

"Now are we done shooting at each other?" he asked. I shook my head.

"The shooting is not your problem." I said. I then began to slowly and cautiously move out of the way of the woman and the three men.

"You know what's going on?" he asked. I tensed a bit and shook my head.

"Woah woah woah, who the fuck are you, can you at least tell me where the fuck I am?" the Hispanic man asked. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied. We then heard screaming in the distance. The four armed people looked at me and then began to move towards the yelling. The slimmer white man however stayed behind, his weapon pointed at me.

"Move." he demanded, and I tensed before slowly turning and moving to follow the woman and two other males. We came across two men fighting. One in a white jump suit and another a black man. His outfit screamed some type of rebel force…maybe. The other was a prisoner. When the prisoner had him on the ground and then saw her he looked alarm.

"You with him?" he asked motioning at the man beneath him. The slim white guy shook his head.

"No." he replied. I backed away not really wanting to be here. The man seemed to notice and pointed his gun at me. "Don't you fucking move."

His voice was threatening. If Ra were here, he would cut him downs swiftly for disrespecting me, but I did not need Ra to fight my battles now. I remained still, and the two men finally got off of each other. The prisoner looked at me and tilted his head with a smirk.

"Oh shit. Hello there." he said flirtatiously, and I looked at him sharply. He smirked moving over to me. "I love a girl with tattoos. What's your name?"

I lifted my right leg high and placed my foot on his chest kicking him back causing him to fall to the ground with an oof. The girl arched a brow mildly impressed.

"Damn I like a girl whose rough." he said.

"If we are done getting acquainted we should probably get that man out of the tree." The black man said, and I could hear cries for help in the distance. The six people looked in that direction and began to move carefully towards the screaming. I then noticed someone else in the distance. He was of Chinese descent maybe Japanese. He seemed to be following at a safe distance.

"Move." the slim guy said, and I rolled my eyes and moved on. As we moved I began to move look at all the players. A white man, a white prisoner, a black man, a Hispanic man, and looking at the other man's size and weapon I could not tell what he was. I picked up a small rock, and threw it at the back of his head and he swiftly turned to me with a glare, and I titled my head as I walked up beside him. The other man who had been watching me like a hawk didn't seem to pay attention to me because I was under someone else's gaze. I placed my hand on my chest as we began to move.

"I am Napalla." I replied. Everyone seemed to hear me and looked at me.

"Napalla. Sexy." The prisoner said. The large man did not seem to trust me, for he did not say anything after I had introduced myself. He looked ahead and I did as well for a moment.

"Nikolai." he merely replied and I heard his accent.

"Isabelle." the woman said.

"Cuchillo." the Hispanic replied. So now we were introducing ourselves.

"Mombasa." the black man replied.

I did not catch the name of the quiet man who was following us' name. And the other man who had his gun pointed at me one too many time's name did not answer.

"And you can call me Stans baby." The prisoner replied winking back at me. Nikolai gave a sneer at the man in orange. I nodded at everyone's introductions.

"Russian?" I asked and tilted my head. He nodded and looked down at me.

"Do you know why we are here?" he asked. I swallowed a bit and looked ahead. I wish I didn't. My lagging reply gave him his answer. I then felt a sharp pain shoot from my pelvis to my stomach. I stopped and groaned out a bit arching over. Everyone looked at me with their guns ready to fire.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked. I panted roughly feeling my heart beat increasing some. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I replied and my pain began to slowly fade. I closed my eyes in relief and slowly leaned back up looking at everyone who was watching me.

"I'm fine." I repeated and started to walk to the man screaming for help still. They did not question me anymore. We found a guy hanging in a tree upside down.

"Oh thank god. Help me!" he shouted. I titled my head.

"If his parachute was already out he should have landed calmly." I replied.

"What are you talking about my parachute wasn't out. I had to pull it myself." the tough guy replied. I looked at him.

"Mine too." Isabelle replied.

"So did mines." Cuchillo replied along with the others. I was stunned by this.

"I woke up already floating to the ground." I replied. The tough guy cut the man in the tree down causing him to land in a pool of water that was shallow. I looked up at the sky. Why would they not let me fall like everyone else? As the man in the water stood up, I turned and started to walk away. I needed to hide before the hunt really started.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Cuchillo asked. I didn't bother answering as I knew my mission. But now everyone started to follow me.

"Hey." The tough guy replied placing his hand on my shoulder and stopping me. I moved my shoulder from his grip.

"Don't touch me." I replied calmly and he glared.

"Am I the only one who noticed how not afraid or confused you are to be in a strange place after falling from the sky?" he asked. I squinted at him some. "Like the guy in the tree you don't have a weapon, you aren't even dressed in any form of military of armed forces in this group." I tilted my head.

"So you have noticed too?" I asked. The man took a step further.

"I think you'd better tell me who the fuck you are." he replied. I was mildly threatened by him, but my posture did not show it.

"Where do you think we are?" I asked. Everyone began to look around.

"It's not a forest I have ever been in. The topography is all wrong." Isabelle replied. I nodded.

"And?" I asked.

"Could be some experiment," Stans replied, "You know they put pills in our food and see the effects." The man cut from a tree shook his head.

"Then we would have already been feeling the effects, our motor skills and perception would be messed up." he replied. He did not belong in this group, but somehow he did. I looked at him.

"Are you in the medical field?" I asked. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"Yes. I'm Edwin, I am a doctor." he replied. I looked him over once and figured he wasn't telling me who he really was. I shook my head thinking none of this really made sense. These people were hunters and killers obviously. So why was I here?

"You seem to know where we are. So you want to tell us where the fuck we are?" the tough guy asked. I looked up at him with a glare.

"I might as well since some of us won't make it out alive." I replied seriously. Now everyone was serious and moved towards me to hear what I had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ra's POV

My ship was ready to go, but I couldn't just leave our home unprotected. I called Lex and she came over with Scar.

"_She was taken!"_ Lex replied with shock as she placed her bags down. I nodded.

"_Yes for a hunt." _I replied placing more of my armor on. I was finding it harder and harder to contain myself each second that went by.

"_How do you know she did not just leave?"_ Scar asked. I roared and looked at him.

"_I just saw the fucking video. I am not stupid!" _I shouted at his stupidity. Scar growled himself his fists clenching and in seconds we were face to face. Lex squeezed between us.

"Hey hey hey!" she shouted placing her hands on our bulky chests. "Stop it now. Ra show me the video." I did so quickly for my temper was flaring. The hologram showed everything I had watched already.

"_See she urinates on something and is pacing. She is worried, why is she worried!" _I asked almost frantically. Lex seemed surprised, but not by the tone of my voice. She suddenly rushed into our room and into the bathroom. I followed after her, and Scar was behind me. Since we both would take up space in the small bathroom we just looked at her from the door way. Lex searched the room ground as if looking for something.

"_What do you seak?" _Scar asked. She leaned over and reached for something beside the toilet. She came out of the bathroom and looked at me holding up the white stick to me. I shook my head.

"_What are you showing me?"_ I asked. She held it up to me and I took it. I could smell her urine on it.

"Have you ever seen this before in the house used by Napalla?" she asked me. I merely shook my head. God why were we all still standing here.

"_Lex will you please make whatever point you are unsuccessfully trying to avoid." _I said with mild anger appearing in my tone. She leaned her head forward towards the stick she put in my hand.

"That is a pregnancy test that is positive. Napalla is pregnant." she answered. Scar's eyes widened, and his eyes merely turned to face me. My heart seemed to stop beating my chest. I saw a flash before I knew it I was running swiftly into the forest towards my ship. I had to go. I had to find her now, right now!

Napalla's POV

I was walking carefully looking around. Everyone seemed to be walking as if they were in a dream. Shock was spreading on their faces somewhat. The tough guy was beside me.

"So you're saying we've been dropped here, by some alien species to hunt and be killed for their amusement." he replied. I shook my head.

"For sport." I replied.

"How is it you know about them?" he asked. I sighed.

"You don't want to know." I replied.

"Yes I really do." he replied. Everyone was looking at me as if wanting to know as well. I shook my head.

"Look you need to be worried about the creatures coming for you all now. My knowledge can only help you a little bit in surviving." I replied.

"Wait…you said you own a bookstore in New York. You're not worth anything here. Why did they pick you?" Isabelle asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know." I replied. Maybe it has something to do with Ra. Maybe one of the yautja here were enemies of his. Well maybe that would make him get her faster. I trust my mate. I know he will come.

"There's something you're not telling me. If these fucks hunt anything that could possibly kill them, and you couldn't possibly kill them, then why are you here?" the man asked. I stopped now and looked up at him.

"Because I have killed one of them before." I replied and walked past him, but he was right on my heal walking beside me.

"You killed one? So how can we kill them?" he asked. Isabelle and Nikolai were close behind me trying to hear. I shrugged.

"Pure luck." I replied. I did not want to tell them about Ra. That could make them not be able to trust- no tolerate me, and they could kill me. I rubbed my stomach slowly at the thought. I will live to see my child be born. But that was another problem. This child is surely to be a yautja. How was pregnancy on Ra's planet? How long was a female pregnant? What side effects did one have? I felt another sharp pain inside me causing me to gasp some and fall back. Nikolai was behind me and caught me.

"What is the matter?" he asked. Everyone was looking at me, and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied. The tough guy looked at me.

"You sick?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I was feeling this pain before I was dropped." I replied. He looked me over not sure if he should believe me. He merely turned and continued walking. I pushed myself off of the Russian, and looked down at me.

"I will look after you." he replied and gave a firm nod. I was stunned by his words, and I nodded and we continued to walk on. Edwin walked up beside me.

"So is there anywhere we can go on this planet that will keep us safe? You know like shelter?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"How should I know?" I replied. I almost let slip that I had only been told of these places, and that would cause trouble somehow. I wanted no discussion to fall back on Ra and I. Edwin was going to say something when suddenly there was a rustling in the grass around us. Everyone lifted their guns and looked around. Nikolai used his arm to move me behind me.

"Stay behind me." he said. I did as I was told, and stayed close behind him. If he could watch my back through this I would watch his and try and get him off the planet. Maybe it was his size that made me feel comfortable with him, because Ra was large. I then hear the guns blazing, and I covered my ears. I backed away not wanting to get in the way. But who were they firing at? I then noticed what they were firing at. Hell hounds. My eyes widened. They were large and monstrous. There were a few of them as well. They were obviously used for flushing game out. Oh shit. I heard a roar coming from above me, and a hell hound had jumped from the bushes, and I ducked quickly and ran through a small patch of grass. The hound was behind me in an instant. My speed was nothing compared to it. Fuck, I needed a weapon. I tripped over a thick root and turned trying to crawl away. The hound roared running faster at me. My eyes widened as I had backed up towards some tall grass. The hound jumped into the air going for the kill, but a gunshot to the neck had it on the ground dead. My eyes widened as I looked up to see Isabelle had taken the shot. I sighed with relief and heard a low growl from the left of me. A hell hound and slowly pushed its head through the grass and was inches from my face.

My face was shaking mildly. The hound leaned in to me a vicious growl escaping its powerful jaws, its nose flaring as it inhaled me. Suddenly its large tongue runs up my face. I gasp sharply.

"Anubis!" I say happily wrapping my arms around his large head. He gave a low whine in reply and nuzzles his body against my head. So he was on this planet too. But he could not be too close. He could get killed by the others or even the other yautja if they find out he does not belong them. "You need to get out of here." He then grunts and stomps his feet some. We did not have time for defiance.

"Anubis, Ra will be here soon. You need to hide and remain hidden and watch out for his ship. You can lead him to me." I replied pushing on him now, but his body was thick and huge now. So I could not budge him.

"Napalla!" I heard the tough guy of the group shout.

"Go." I said to Anubis. "Go await Ra." Anubis finally moved back and rushed off into the grass. I watched him leave with a sigh of relief. I noticed the gun shots had died down, and I needed to make myself known. I got up on my feet and moved back to the group.

"I'm here." I replied. The tough man only nodded, and I looked down at the dead hound he had dragged to the rest of us. I moved towards Nikolai.

"You okay?" I whispered, and he nodded.

"Ja. You?" he asked. I nodded. I listened as the commando explained how were had been flushed out. Isabelle asked how he knew this and he replied it was what he would do.

"We must find shelter soon. For now they will be hunting soon." I replied. We nodded and began to walk when Mobasa stopped.

"Wait. There were nine of us. Now there are eight." he said. We looked around at noticed we were a man short.

"Where is Cuchillo?" I asked. We could hear a voice calling out for help. They followed it. I did not follow at first. Nikolai noticed and moved up to me.

"What are you doing let's go." he replied. I shook my head.

"Just go on without me. You don't need me." I replied. He shook his head.

"We need to stick together." he said. "Strength in numbers." I shook my head.

"Our numbers will slowly decrease." I replied. He sighed.

"We get to that road when we cross it." he replied. "Come." I sighed and moved forward. My survival was mildly increased with him with me, I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

4

We found Cuchillo, but it was too late for him I knew. By now the silent Japanese man had joined us. He told me his name was Hanzo. He didn't say much after words. The yautja set up a trap, and wanted us all to walk into it. But that would have been too easy. The group decided to leave him, and Isabella had taken a shot to his heart, but he continued to talk and cry out for help. She pressed on, and I looked above Cuchillo's body upon seeing something move in the tree. I knew what was there. I knew who was cloaked and silent.

"_I know you are there." _I whispered. There was more silence and I knew the yautja was there. He was looking me over, wondering about my tattoos, why his language was on a human, and how that human could speak their language. Isabelle walked back to me looking in the direction I was looking at.

"What it is?" she asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied and continued to move on. Everyone had agreed that they were going to follow the tracks of the hell hounds. I knew that was not a good idea, but I followed. We kept walking and the tough guy came up to me.

"Since you know so much about what these monsters are capable of, do you know any place that we can bunk down at?" he asked. I shook my head.

"This is their territory. There is no where we can go where they won't find us. But, you may have a chance if you can hide where their hounds can't find you or their technology." I replied. He looked forward and then back at me.

"How do you know so much about these creatures? Surely someone who's had a run in with them have met you." he explained. I shook my head.

"My knowledge will not save us. I need to go so I may have better chances of survival." I replied. He shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere." he said.

"And you're going to stop me?" I asked looking at him sharply. He nodded slowly.

"If you know how to get off this planet then you best believe it." he replied. I smirked at his stubbornness.

"If I am to be a prisoner to the game then I should know your name." I replied. He looked forward, and I could tell he was trying to be distant, not wanting to make allies.

"Royce." he replied. I nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you Royce, I am Napalla. My… boyfriend calls me Nalla. Feel free to as well." I replied. I knew my name was very different from names on Earth.

"What kind of name is Napalla?" he asked. I looked forward in thought.

"It's the name of my great great great grandmother. She was a great tribal leader in Africa." I replied.

"Napalla pronounced N'pala was seen as the goddess of beauty and victory. She conquered many men and women and took them under her wing and became mother to all. She was a warrior, a mother, a lover, a goddess." Mombasa said. I looked back at him and nodded looking at Royce.

"There you go." I replied and looked forward. Suddenly I stopped upon seeing a tree. My eyes widened and everyone else stopped as they saw the tree. It had a yautja word saying "Claimed." That was one of the numerous symbols around my navel. It seemed we were nearing their camp. Numerous yautja marked spots on reserves which told other yautja that hunting was in place and that they would have to wait their turn to hunt.

"Hey, hey that looks like the tattoo on your body." Stans pointed out. I knew someone would figure it out, but I was not expecting it to be the prisoner. Everyone now began to look at my body, and Royce slowly turned to me.

"What does it say?" he asked seriously. I looked up at the marking and frowned softly.

"I don't know." I replied. He gripped my arm tightly and jerked me forward to look at him.

"No more games, no more 20 questions. No lies." he threatened. I winced and frowned.

"Let go." I replied. Nikolai moved between us.

"Enough. You do not handle an unarmed woman so roughly." he threatened. Royced pointed his gun at Nikolai, and now everyone raised their guns in defense of a fight breaking out. Stans held up a knife.

"How about we all put our guns down." I replied placing my hands over Nikolai's which had gripped his large gun hard. I looked at Royce. "I will tell you everything you need to know."

Nikolai looked at me and then Royce and slowly lowered his weapons.

"We do not have time for our egos to get in the way of the priority." Isabelle said. I nodded.

"Agreed." I replied.

"Um…what is that?" Edwin said, and we looked in his direction. There was fire in the distance. We moved for it slowly and carefully. When we moved from the bushes we noticed where we were. Well I did. There were skinned bodies hanging upside down. Trophies. I looked around at all the dead creatures and knew we had found their camp.

"We should leave." I warned softly, but everyone ignored me.

"What the fuck is all this?" Stans asked.

"Trophies." Mombasa replied. I swallowed hard feeling pain in my stomach again. Nikolai wrapped his arm around me holding me up until the pain stopped. We nodded at each other, and he released me.

"What's that?" Isabelle asked. I looked in the direction of her tone to see a yautja crucified on one of the pikes. I winced pained by the sight. I moved closer to him.

"Napalla." Royce whispered as he tried to stop me from going closer, but I moved from his hold. I looked closer at it. He had a few cuts and bruises on his body. I leaned my head down so I could see his face since it was down. His eyes were closed.

"What the fuck is that?" Edwin asked. Isabelle was staring deeply at is with realization of it. She had knew what it was.

"_Brother?" _I asked.

"What did you say?" Isabelle asked. I waited for a reply.

"_Brother?" _I asked once more.

"Shit she's talking it to it." Stans said.

"Hey where's the tough guy?" Edwin. I looked around now and so did everyone else. Royce was indeed gone.

"He left us." I whispered.

Suddenly the yautja lifted its head and roared loudly causing everyone to jump. I looked at him and watched as he struggled. I wanted to cut him down, to help him. Suddenly there was a gunshot almost and Mombasa was still as he looked down at his body. I was frozen as I looked at the man. His body shot high into air and he yelled, his gun going off as he squeezed it. I screamed loudly as I fell to the ground. Now there were more gunshots going off. I covered my years and looked around. Now Royce was there shooting as well as everyone else. I tried to get up, but something gripped my leg and pulled me back. It was the predator who had impaled Mombasa. I turned quickly and kicked as high as I could.

I had a fair idea of where his mask was. Thank you Ra. It released me, and I got up with the help of Hanzo.

"_Run." _the crucified yautja shouted. I looked back at him as Hanzo had helped me out of there. I felt pain in my heart for leaving him behind. I did not even know the yautja, but I still felt bad. We continued to run, before a hill caught us off guard. We fell down it and soon gravity took its place and we fell into water.

Normal POV

Ra had already left Earth. He already knew where to go. His mate was in the fifth galaxy on the Claw Clan Hunting Preserve owned by some very powerful yautja. If the yautja hunting there were elite, then they should have known better not to take a human with no killing back ground. They wouldn't make for a good hunt. But right now that was not his concern. His concern was how he was going to kill them once he found them.

Suddenly the large face of an elder appeared on his screen.

"_You are not authorized to enter this galaxy, for it is the territory of the Claw Clan." _the elder replied. Ra looked up at the screen.

"_I do not come to hunt or to cause conflict among the Claw Clan, but I have business on one of your hunting grounds." _Ra replied. The elder's mandibles clicked.

"_You say you do not wish for conflict, but you are going to one of our hunting grounds with intent." _he hissed in anger. Ra growled lowly.

"_I am Ra, an Elite from the Steal Wing Clan. Your hunting ground is being used for a hunt now… my mate was taken along the chosen humans to be hunted. She is a female who is pregnant with my off spring. She has no background of killing and hunting. Your hunters are breaking the Honor Code for taking a child bearer in her stages of pregnancy to hunt her. Now I will get her back, and I will punish those responsible." _Ra stated in a hard tone. The yautja elder tensed at his words, and nodded his head once.

"_You are welcome in the Claw Clan territory and on its hunting grounds." _he stated. Ra nodded and the screen went blank. The elder knew the Honor Code well and thought those who took the elite's woman were disgrace to their clan. But it did not matter if Ra was going to retrieve her for he was going to take the opportunity to hunt the yautja there and use their skulls as gifts to his newborn child.

"_I go where you go." _his love's soft voice rang in his head.

"_Hold on habibti. I am coming." _Ra pledged.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Water surrounded us, and I could see everyone else swimming towards the top. Nikolai helped me to the top and we quickly climbed out taking refuge in a cave of rocks.

"What the fuck did just happen!" Stans asked. Nikolai looked at me.

"You alright?" he asked panting and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied. I looked up upon seeing Isabelle hit Royce clear across the face.

"You used us as bait for those things. You risked our lives. You want to be on your own well you go it." she said angrily. I wasn't listening however. I knew we already lost another member of the group like I predicted. I couldn't stay here. Royce was naming what he noticed about the yautja while I looked over at the water below.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Edwin asked. I was just looking over the water still.

"How about we ask her." Royce replied, and slowly I looked back at the others. "As I recall you owe us all an explanation." I looked back at the water for a moment running my fingers over my stomach.

"They are called the yautja. But we called the predators." I replied. I couldn't remember when I last used that word. I looked at them and moved back inside the cave. "They are a race of yautja who taught the Mayans how to build ancient temples for hunting grounds on Earth. They come to Earth to hunt people they think is worth a trophy or they kidnap people and send them here to places like this."

Everyone seemed intently interested in the story.

"I don't believe this." Isabelle said. Nikolai breathed something in Russian under his tone.

"How do you come to speak their language?" Royce asked.

"How do you know them at all?" Hanzo asked. I looked at him and then down.

"My grandfather was targeted by one. Because, he chose to not give up the yautja elder saw grey honor in him. He spared my grandfather's life at the cost of giving the daughter of his daughter to the son of his son." I replied. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So you were in an arranged marriage with one of them?" Nikolai asked disgust growing in his tone. I nodded.

"Yes. He saw me out and claimed me." I replied lifting my head pointing to the collar around my neck. "This is belongs to their females."

"They have females?" Isabelle asked. I nodded.

"Yes. We have been together for two and half years now." I replied.

"Jesus." Edwin replied. I nodded.

"I am also pregnant with his child." I replied. Their eyes widened and they were silent for a while as they stared at me.

"Bullshit." Stans said, and I shook my head. "Okay if those things are as huge and lethal as we just found out… how did yall fuck?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's not the point right now. What is the point is that the yautja live by a code of honor. Anyone who breaks this code and does not accept the punishment is called a Bad blood. There are numerous ranks in the race and because these yautja have taken a female who is pregnant with intent to kill me is considered dishonorable. Even if I decided to strike a yautja in my current state it would not be honorable to kill me." I replied. Royce looked down upon hearing my words and shook his head. It was a lot to take in, I knew this. Stans blinked more.

"Seriously though how do you both fuck?" he asked.

"What rank is your…boyfriend?" Nikolai asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile with pride.

"He is an elite, one of the strongest and highest ranks. He has killed many in his life time. Even other yautja. By now he knows I am gone and here and is most likely on his way to come here and get me and take vengeance against those who took me. There will be a battle and there will be blood." I said. Isabelle looked alert a bit.

"He's coming here in a ship?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's great. You can take us home." she said. I looked down unsure.

"I will convince him to bring you all. Yautja who are on missions to retrieve loved ones if placed in a hunt do not see other game has importance." I replied. Edwin's eyes widened.

"Wait what- no he has to take us back." he said. I nodded and looked around at everyone.

"I will talk to him when he gets here, but for now we can't stay here. By now the yautja have started their hunt and are on their way here now. We need to find higher ground."

Royce shook his head.

"I'm tired of running and one of us dying because of it. Until your _husband _gets here we need to survive. Since there is three of them what I last saw, we need to shorten that number." he replied. I nodded.

"Yes all hunting parties are in three's. If we can separate them long enough and kill them we can get off this rock when your man gets here." he said, and I could hear the awkwardness in his tone upon speaking of Ra. We all agreed and packed up what weapons we had and left the rocky cave.

Normal POV

The Berserker yautja had his fingers in the mud examining the foot prints. He knew when he took the pregnant woman he was looking for trouble. He was glad he had her chute open already so she would land safetly. She was marked with the ancestry of her people and he knew a great deal about the woman's mate. Ra the Indestructible. Nothing could penetrate him other yautja said, but that title grew old when he took a woman. Her markings would make any yautja want her. If only yautja women could mark themselves with the ink of earth. That is why he abducted her. He wanted Ra to come so he could kill him and claim both his head and his woman. Her child would have to be disposed of once it was born, but all in good time.

He stood up looking at Falconer and Tracker.

"_Collect our trophies… but the marked one is mine." _He growled his fingers curled into a fist. The other two growled and rushed into the forest, their bodies cloaking. Berserker looked up at the bright sky. He could not wait for Ra to show up. He moved into the forest. He was hoping to get the human alone so he could converse with her. She spoke their language. He would tell her what he wanted and take it from her if she would not submit willingly. He wanted to know what it was like to mate with a human.


	6. Chapter 6

6

We moved about the forest and remained together. I did not want to be in a group, but now that they knew about me and my future transport, they stuck to me like gorilla glue. I could slide away when they had to stop and rest, however my mind drifted to Nikolai, and I could not leave him behind. We stopped at another cave area and they were taking turns sleeping. I decided to slide down from the cave and move down to the perfect circle shaped pond. It was very beautiful. I could see my own reflection. I smiled at the thoughts of Ra and me swimming in it. I removed my shirt and pants and everything else and got in the water. It was nice and refreshing. I dipped my head back. I could just go, I could run and not come back. But an honorable warrior does not leave anyone behind.

Since I had time to think and that the group was not around, I thought of Edwin. He's a doctor who was dropped in a group of killers. He's a doctor who saves lives. He's a doctor who saves lives. My eyes slowly widened at the realization. A doctor who saves lives…he was a killer. On the inside he was a killer. He had to be or else the yautja would have no use for him.

They snuck him into our group, because they knew we would never suspect him. Very clever. I heard bushes ruffling from the top of the hills and bushes I came down from, and I turned and looked up to see a shocked Nikolai standing there.

"Oh sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." he said and left quickly. I smiled with amusement. He's an adorable bear of a man. Suddenly a snap of a thick branch in front of me, caused me to turn and my eyes widened as I saw the three laser pointer pointing at my head. I was still and silent as I watched as the yautja uncloaked himself. He was large and not like any yautja I had ever seen before. My eyes widened at how different it was from Ra and the others. He had long black and red dread locks and deep red armor. An oddly shaped jaw bone was connected at the bottom. Its skin was a dark grey. He was a larger form of yautja. They were in a blood feud with some of yautja known as jungle predators. Ra was a part of the class as well as Scar. I had heard about these ones. They were large and ruthless in their hunts and it was very rare if they lived by the honor code. These yautja had no actual name, but they call themselves true yautja or super predators. Ra had killed a few in his life time.

"_I know you can understand me." _the yautja said in a low rough tone. I lifted my head some.

"Yes." I replied. He tilted his head some and growled lowly. He couldn't understand English. _"I can."_

The large yautja moved his plasma castor upwards and off of me. What did this mean? Since he had dropped me here, I wondered if I would be able to ask why I am here without getting killed. Instead I said nothing. I watched as he began to remove his armor. I was too far into the water to try and successfully get out. He could easily throw a weapon and kill me. I had no choice, but to watch as he removed his chest armor. Why was he removing his armor? No matter the reason, I didn't like it. I slowly moved back in the water, and the yautja growled causing me to stop in my movements. Why had he not killed me yet, surely he knew where everyone else was hiding.

When he removed the rest of his armor of his lower half I was mildly tensed at the massive size of his cock. I kept my eyes on him wondering if he was going to take his mask of and he didn't. He began to take threatening steps into the water, and I felt a fear stir inside me that I had never felt before. Was he going to drown me, or was he here for another purpose? Oh god I hoped not. He was getting closer and closer, and I had not moved. He cast a shadow over me as he grew closer, his body lowering into the water further. Just as I parted my lips slowly to ask a question, his arms shot up and rested beneath my arm and I yelped some as I felt him lift me from the water slowly.

I was shaking now as the cool air met my body. I felt like a baby being lifted by its mother. I looked down at the yautja watching as he was staring at my stomach. Was he reading the tattoos?

"_Nalla." _he replied saying my name lifting his head a few inches to look at me. Was he trying to let me know that he knew my name?

"_Napalla." _I replied.

"_Nalla." _he said forcefully as if it was not a correction. Great, he couldn't pronounce my name either. _"Your name comes from an ancient name…of a goddess?"_

Oh my god, he doesn't know what a goddess is. If this were any other positive happy and better situation I would laugh. He then moved from the water with me in his arms and merely dropped me onto the floor. I landed with a thud and looked up at him.

"_Your markings are acceptable." _he just replied, and when I had sat up a bit, he used his hand on my back and forced me down again. What the hell was he talking about? And of course I now remember a conversation with Lex as she was the one who had put every tattoo on my body.

"_Markings to a yautja are like an aphrodisiac to them. They look at a woman's markings more than her breasts or ass like the men here. They are quickly turned on. Ra will find you even more desirable now that you are marked with both his and your ancestry."_

Oh my god. I could see the shadow of the yautja moving behind me, and my eyes widened at what he may or may not have been trying to do. I tried to crawl away. But this only angered the large yautja. He pulled me back by my legs and gripped the back of my neck. I yelped out only to be silenced when he forced my face into the ground. With his other hand he moved my ass up into the air. I whimpered and cried out.

"_Don't." _I begged.

"_You are mine to mate with." _he growled. His words scared me, and I felt tears falling down my face. I could feel the tip of him pushing against my entrance, and my eyes widened with fear as for what was going to happen, until I heard numerous gunshots, and his loud roaring from the sound. My body fell to the ground, and I was in such shock, that my vision was blurry and soon darkness took over me.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with thoughts of summer time." I was singing. "Say you'll need me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."_

I remember I was singing that to Ra one night as we were discussing some movies and he was intrigued by The Phantom of the Opera. Ra… Ra.

"Ra." I whispered, and my eyes snapped open, and I was alert as muscular arms held me. Had the yautja gotten me. "No." I struggled a bit before I was restrained some more.

"It is okay, you are safe. It's me Nikolai." I heard his voice say. I was panting softly and slowly, and I looked up to see Nikolai's face over me. We were sitting down, and I was in between his body.

"What- what happened?" I asked softly. He shook his head slowly.

"We came to check on you, to tell you we were moving out when we saw the creature." he replied. I was trembling a bit.

"Did he-?" I asked and looked up at him in fear, and he shook his head.

"No. He did not hurt you." he replied. I nodded slowly and leaned into him more. His grip around me tightened. "I won't let anything hurt you." I could see the trees around us. I nodded.

"Did we all get away?" I asked. He nodded.

"The prisoner was injured. He tried to fight the beast because he was trying to take you and flee, but Stans stopped him." he replied. I nodded.

"Where are we now?" I asked. Nikolai looked around.

"In more of the forest," he whispered, "We set a trap for the beast. I think the doctor will be useful." Edwin, I had almost forgot about.

"You need to know something about him." I whispered.

"Jesus Christ shoot him already!" we heard him yell in the distance. We both looked up. Nikolai stood up and helped me to my feet. The monster went down, and we all moved to surround it. Royce looked at me.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded. "How about next time we all stay together. No Wandering off." Isabelle glared at him about to say something, but I shook my head and looked at Stans.

"Thanks for helping me." I replied. His arm was wrapped with a piece of cloth from his jumpsuit sleeve. He gave a cheesy grin, and shrugged.

"Yeah no problem. That fuck would have split you in half." he said. I gave a small smile. That was true. We looked down at the weird creature.

"It is not of this planet." I replied. Everyone looked at me.

"How do you know?" Royce asked. I looked at him.

"It's a river ghost. Yautja hunt them as well because of their agility." I replied.

"It must have thought we had dropped it here." Isabelle said. Royce nodded looking at the creature.

"Nice shot though." he replied. Isabelle was looking at a small hole in the tree, and then looked at us.

"I missed." she replied. We looked at the hole before hearing sounds coming from all around us. We all moved together and looked around.

"Over here." A shrouded voice echoed. We looked in one are. "Here." We looked in another direction and suddenly Royce had three lasers pointed at his head. They had found us so quickly. Nikolai shielded my body, his gun up and ready to fire. I placed my hand over my stomach as if protecting it. I was disturbed to already feel a bump there. Something uncloaked itself and it looked to be a small yautja?

"What the fuck are you?" Royce asked. We waited and watched as the person removed his mask, and I was stunned to see it was a man, an older black man.

"I'm alive."

Normal POV

A cloaked ship had entered the atmosphere of the preserve and was slowly landing. Once it was on the ground, the ships bridge lowered and Ra marched down it and cloaked himself. He was angry- no enraged. And he would use that rage and take it to fight his enemies. There were only three. His mask scanned the area for heated foot prints. He found nothing. He looked from the ground to the forest in front of him. Now that these large yautja were disowned by their clan, for kidnapping a pregnant woman with intention to hunt and kill her they were now marked for death. He had his whip, his plasma castor, one blade on his right wrist and two on his left. His net and combi stick were with him with his medi kit and his self-destruct device. He would only use these on the humans here if they were resistance. On his back was a sheath that held the sword he could use as a wrist blade. He had used it to take down the bad blood Snake two years ago, and that was what he would use on the three fucks who had taken his mate. Its blade had heat as hot as the sun and that could cut through any weapon made by a yautja. They did not have the technology to create something that could wish stand the sun.

He heard roaring and barking coming from a distance and raised his shuriken, ready to attack when needed. When a hell hound came out, he almost threw it, but when it stopped and sat down in front of him, he knew it was Anubis. He got on one knee and patted his thick neck. It was good to see his hound alive and well. He had surely tracked and kept a tab on his mate.

"_You know her scent…take me to her." _he replied. Anubis barked out loudly and turned running into the forest. Ra followed after Anubis and they were buried by trees. He had decided that when this was over, that when he got his mate back that they would go to Yautja Prime, his home. There she would be accepted by all and safe. Lex and Scar have already decided to go back and if there he could hunt numerous things and she would be happy and could raise their future kids. That was his one worry however, for he knew that a human's body could not with stand the birth of a yautja suckling on its own. He already had a serum that he needed to inject into her blood stream so her body could grow with the size of the baby. The birthing would be painful, but there was no way she would die.

He had to find her fast. Each day a yautja fetus grew fast. On earth it had already been two days. She could give birth in a matter of months really. Ra would see it to it that his mate and child were safe no matter what the cost was. He could hear a shuriken whipping through the air at Anubis. He quickly grabbed the hound and lifted him high and off the ground spinning back so the shuriken sliced the back of his armor and landed in a tree. Ra dropped Anubis who was growling hard now at the figure stepping out of the trees. It was the Tracker. He roared viciously and Ra stood there for a moment.

"_You are intruding on the hunt of the true yautja jungle weakling. That gives me the right to take you down." _he threatened. Ra disregarded the slur that was shot at him and raised his arm and pulled out his blade.

"_You have something of mine and I want it back." _he said in a calm yet threatening tone as well. Anubis roared violently and Ra's fist curled into a fist his knuckles popping as he did so. The tracker was confused, but he was not going to let the weak jungle bitch sway him of a good hunt. His single wrist blade shot from his wrist gauntlet and he charged for the other yautja. Ra was not small, he was not easily taken down. He had taken down his more larger and ruthless other half before and this day would be no different. The inside of his blade heated up and he charged the other yautja.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The two massive yautja rushed for each other and in seconds, Ra swiped his sword up towards the Tracker who lifted his wrist to collide with his, only to have his blade fall off the ground. The Tracker looked at the now dull blade, and Ra back handed him swiftly and violently sending him back onto the ground. The Tracker, as experienced as he was, was not prepared for such weapons. He got to his feet and ran into the forest cloaking himself. Ra roared wanting to follow. Anubis started to trot past him and try and track him, but a quick bark from the elite caused him to stop in his tracks. He put his sword away and looked around. He did not wish to go in without a plan and if he rushed after the yautja he could easily run into an ambush.

He could take on three yautja, but would prefer not to. He would have Anubis keep up with his scent so he could be prepared if they showed up. Right now he wanted to confirm that his mate was alright and alive.

Napalla's POV

We were inside some type of Yautja ship. We found out the man, Noland was a survivor here. I could tell his mind was not all there. I was still very weak from the earlier attack. I rubbed my stomach gently. 'Are you still alive?' I thought to myself. I knew that it was still very early but the bump was there. Maybe there was hope yet. Since we all knew about what was hunting us, Noland merely explained the feud between the 'big' ones and the 'small' ones. I had no idea why they were feuding, but I knew only death would come from it all. Once he moved to sleep I curled up in the corner. Isabelle moved towards me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"I would be better if I was deep in hiding." I replied. She looked around the ship.

"We are hiding." she replied. I shook my head.

"No we are waiting, waiting to be killed." I replied. She looked at me firmly.

"And you think being alone will keep you and your child safe?" she asked. I glared.

"You know I don't care if you pointed your weapon at me, but don't you dare act like you care about what's inside me." I replied.

"You're right. I do care about what is inside you. It is a baby who doesn't need to be born into this world." she replied.

"This world will soon be his or hers hunting ground. Ever since I met my boyfriend nothing is normal anymore. This is my life to survive." I told her. She shook her head.

"Don't you want to be normal for once?" she asked. I leaned back against the wall of the ship.

"I've been normal for twenty years of my life." I replied with a tired tone. I turned my head from her and closed my eyes. I needed sleep as well. If we were lucky and this man was not all too crazy then things would be okay for hiding out here. I closed my eyes slowly.

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Let me leave you from your solitude." Ra tried to sing in return. He did not have much tone to his voice, but I knew he was trying. "Say you'll need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, Nalla. That's all I ask of you." His voice was so sincere and his eyes matched his words. I smiled more with happiness._

_"Say you'll share with me one love one life time, say the word and I will follow you." I replied as if I was pledging myself to him. He purred and held me closer. Was this a dream or a memory? I know we had watched the movie numerous times, but I still could not tell what this dream meant to me. We were in a bed of dark brown sheets surrounded by a different texture of room and tiles and brick. It was not my home, but I felt safe their knowing that Ra was with me._

_"Share each day with me, each night each morning." we sang slowly in unison. My hand gently came up and pressed to his calloused cheek._

_"Say you love me." I whispered._

_"You know I do." Ra whispered._

_"Love me, that's all I ask of you." we replied gently and leaned forward letting our lips meet each other, and then in that moment things shifted as if moving forward yet the music from the song was still in my head. It was clips and snippets of things. We were walking with an infant in my hands. It was... a baby yautja. I was in a silk garment moving through the forest of a place I had never seen before. The baby was small and a light tan color. He looked just like Ra. The time flashed again and now the baby was a bit bigger now, resting on top of Ra's shoulder as he was trying to reach for something in a village we were in._

_Another flash, showed the baby older now copying the moves and hunting styles of his father. My skin had aged a bit, smiling marks showed in my cheek from years of happiness. Ra had little whiskers above his head yet we still had a youthful look to our faces. There was another flash of the baby now a young blood. He's a hugging me and now I have a few grey streaks in my hair that flowed down to my back along with a few dark black streaks. Ra was older as well, his dreadlocks mildly grey now, yet he kept a powerful stance. I was waving our son off as he went off to go on an official hunt. Ra wrapped his arms around me and we looked at each other with love and sincerity in our eyes._

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too." we sang lightly to each other. "Love me that's all I ask of you." And we shared a warm and gentle kiss. _

I awoke with a startle upon hearing Royce telling everyone to get up and that there was a fire. Without really taking note I had wiped my cheeks of the tears that had fallen and got up quickly. I moved about trying to figure out what was going on and that's when I knew Noland had betrayed us.

"What do we do!" I yelled. Nikolai was beside me in a heart beat putting a piece of his shirt against my nose. Royce pointed his gun at the door.

"We call in the cavalry." he said and shot a large blast into the ship.

Author's Notes

So I know that if I put Ra and Napalla back together so quickly the story will eventually have to end so I will stretch it out a bit. And yes there will be a third story coming up soon. But right now im focusing on this one to make it perfect. Good night everyone and I will post at least 3 chapters tomorrow seeing as I will have lots of time. I won't do them all at once because that wont be any fun. Good night and Good morning.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Normal POV

The Berserker was not upset he was interrupted in mating with the marked human. He honestly was excited that it would not be too easy to just take her. That was good. He wanted a challenge from her, he wanted her to fight him as he took her. Tracker returned to the camp and roared with frustration as he was moving to get his hounds ready. Falconer and Berserker looked at him.

"_What happened?" _Berserker asked. Tracker looked at his team leader.

"_An elite jungle scum has made his way onto the planet." _he told. The Berserker cackled as if smiling behind his mask.

"_And like a coward you ran." _he replied. Tracker shook his head.

"_No. I came back to get prepared. I am going to track him and collect his head as a trophy. He said we took something of his." _he replied blowing a whistle to call in his hounds. Falconer was calm and collected as he looked in the direction of the older yautja.

"_He's after your marked human. She's obviously his mate." _he replied. Tracker looked at the Berserker hunter now.

"_You took another yautja's mate and dropped her into a hunt. You know that is not allowed!" _he replied. _"By now our people know and have turned their backs on us!"_

"_Calm down brother, this is just one weak jungle brat." _Falconer replied. Tracker snarled in his direction.

"_He is an elite. His weapons are far more advanced than ours." _he protested his hounds finally arrive. The Berserker roared silencing everyone.

"_Our weakling counterpart will not ruin this hunt! Send your hounds to lead him to us and get your ass out there and look for our game. Falconer come with me." _he snarled. They were arguing like suckling. The three nodded and split up.

Napalla's POV

I looked at Royce.

"No don't!" I shouted, but it was too late. I heard the loud blast of the gun, and I tried my best to breathe in the scent of the shirt Nikolai pressed into my face. He also had a shirt to his face, so he was safe for the time being as well. Hanzo and Stans tried to go open the metal block that Noland had put against us to keep us in.

"Fucking scavenger." Stans cursed. But suddenly there was a burst against the door. We all froze backing away from the door. The door was getting bent and broken. They were coming in. I trembled and Nikolai held me close. It was only a matter of time before it got in here.

"This way." Royce said going through a tunnel. We followed moving through the hole, then standing up and running down a dark hall. I couldn't really see, but Nikolai's hand in mine helped me move for I was close beside him. Where ever Noland was, I hope the yautja get him first. I knew we would find a way out. Royce seemed good at finding ways out.

"Hey wait!" we heard Edwin say. Nikolai stopped and so did I and we looked and saw he was on the other side of the wall. He had gone the wrong way. "Don't leave me here, please help me."

He begged the scum. Nikolai looked through the hole at him and then started to turn back. I stopped and pulled him back.

"We can't go back for him." I said. He looked down at me.

"I must. We leave no one behind." he replied. Oh man the kind are not needed in this place.

"Nikolai he is a killer. He is a serial killer on Earth. That is why he is here." I replied pleading with him. If there was anyone, I wanted off this planet it would be him. He shook his head placing his hand on my face.

"We are all killers." he replied. "Go." And then he was gone. He had vanished through a side tunnel hoping to get to him.

"Napalla come on!" Isabelle called out. I turned and then stopped in my movements. I looked back into the darkness. I knew the yautja was coming for the two since they were left behind. I was a yautja's mate, I am marked with the sun of Ra on my cheek. I would not leave someone else behind, let alone a friend, and that was what Nikolai was to me. My friend. I moved back into the tunnel Nikolai had moved through. I prayed that I was not too late. I moved swiftly with fierceness in my eyes. I had made it out into a clearing in time to see Edwin running towards me and Nikolai was on the ground with a large yautja over him. He had tusks beneath his mask. In quick thought I lifted my leg and kicked Edwin to the ground.

"The fuck are you doing!" he shouted. I had heard a clanging noise on his body and looked down to see a belt of grenades strapped to him. These were on Nikolai. I remembered seeing them. He took them from him. In one quick move I rammed my foot into his neck causing blood to shoot up from his lips.

"_Hey!" _I shouted to the yautja who turned with a roar. I looked at him with frown and lifted Edwin who was going into shock spewing up blood. He was going to run away and leave Nikolai to die. The Yautja turned and slowly faced me. Nikolai had blood streaming from his back, and I figured he was stunned by a plasma castor. The yautja roared.

"_You will not escape." _he replied. I shrugged. Neither would you.

"_I am the mate of Elite Yautja Ra. He is on his way here and he will kill you for taking me. I wonder how slow your death will come if you decide to kill me." _I replied. I noticed Nikolai had slid away, and opened the latch of a vent. It led to somewhere and he nodded at me. I just had to get to him. Edwin was pawing at me so I would let him go. I slowly gripped the string below the belt of grenade that simultaneously pull all the pins out.

"_Your mate will join your head on the wall of my trophies." _he threatened walking towards me more. A long blade shot from his wrist gauntlet and I smirked. By now Nikolai had pulled himself over the latch and was ready.

"_Big talk coming from someone who calls himself the true yautja." _I taunted. The hunter roared and rushed towards me. Now was the time to be swift. I pulled the pins out quickly and threw Edwin at the creature who caught him. I rushed for Nikolai just as the yautja shot a blade from his wrist. Nikolai grabbed me and we both entered the tunnel. We were falling fast, but not before we heard an explosion above us. We were falling faster and soon the air of outside hit us. Fire exploded through the opening we fell from and we landed in the forest rolling through grass and sticks. My mind was going everywhere and soon I stopped rolling. I had rolled onto a field. I was panting wildly, and I sat up and moved my hands over my body to make sure I was okay. I noticed a burn from my shoulder. I looked over it to see the blade had sliced some of my skin. I then looked at my stomach and saw the small bump still there.

"Napalla." I heard a weak Nikolai call out. I looked up and saw him lying on his stomach panting hard. His back was bloody, and I got up and moved towards him dropping to my knees and slowly rolling him on his side. He hissed and groaned in pain.

"It's okay. It's okay. I will help you, but we have to get out of the open." I replied. He nodded. "Can you walk?" He nodded and tried to stand but was weak.

"That ugly motherfucker shot me in the back." he replied. I nodded.

"Yeah with a plasma castor." I replied placing his big arm around my shoulder.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Long story." I replied. He then looked at his hand seeing blood and looked at my back.

"You're hurt." he said worried, and I shook my head.

"Let's take care of you first." I replied, and we moved from the field and into the forest of big leaves. I don't know how long we walked, but I knew it was away from the ship, far from the ship. We both needed to rest. So I sat down and let Nikolai lie between my legs on his side. His head rested on my lap, and he panted gently. He would get worse if I didn't find something for him. I began to look around the trees.

"So," Nikolai said weakly, "Your grandpapa gave you away to these bastards? I would have given my life rather than give my grandbaby to these monsters." I smiled a bit.

"It is strange." I replied. I knew he was hurting and was trying to take his mind of the pain.

"So Edwin was not to be trusted. How did you know?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It took lots of thought. He and I did not belong here, I mean none of us did, but if he did not seem like a killer out of the group, then it was obviously a lie. He had to be a killer. When I saw him leave you behind, I knew he had to die one way or the other." I replied. He panted gently.

"You have killed before." he replied, and I nodded.

"Yes I have." I said softly. He nodded slowly and then groaned out.

"It hurts so badly." he replied. Seeing my friend in pain hurt me badly. I looked around quickly at the tree and noticed these big diamond like leaves. They were wet brown sap. I tilted my head. I knew some sap could be medicine, but I would only know for sure if I could smell it.

"Nikolai, I need to go and get you some medicine." I replied shifting around. He then grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"No. We both need to stick together. Not be apart." he replied. I nodded looking into his eyes. He was afraid. He was scared for his life. On earth there were people to fight for, to die for. Here there was a whole new meaning of life and death here. Once you are here you never leave for some people.

"I will be right above you. I may have found medicine. I will be quick." I replied. He panted slowly. My shoulder was stinging itself so we both needed help. He looked up at the trees and then at me, and nodded.

"Hurry." he said, and I nodded and stood up and looked at the tree that had all kinds of vines on it. Ra had taught me two things and those were climbing and medical leaves. He would leave earth just to bring me back something from another planet just to teach me something about it. That's like a human man driving on the other side of the earth and back to his girlfriend to teach her how to do something. He was very thoughtful. I moved swiftly and began to climb up the tree.

"_Do not trust your eye sight with everything. Smell things, taste them if you absolutely must to know if it's safe." _Ra had said long ago. I had made it to the top of the tree and looked at the leaves that dripped sap. I used a vine to swing me a bit to the tree that contained the diamond leaves. I leaned forward and smelled them. If they were what I thought they were then they would smell like…

"Shit." I replied softly and smiled. I collected a few leaves. The sap would seep inside your skin and began to heal your wounds and cuts. I slid back down to Nikolai who sniffed the air and frowned.

"Something smells like shit." he replied. I nodded and removed my arms from my tank top and placed a leaf on my shoulder blade then placed it back on. Nikolai looked away as I did this. I smiled at him.

"These leaves will heal your wounds. Come take your shirt off." I replied softly, and he nodded and I helped him remove his shirt. His body was muscular. He had a tight stomach and strong pulsing arms. I rested his head back on my lap and slowly placed a leaf over the top of his back since I was starting there. He hissed and tensed. "I know but they will help."

I continued to put the leaves over his back, and he tensed and arched his back. He wrapped one arm around my lower back and sometimes squeezed it when he felt pain, and I let him. When he was covered with the leaves, I pushed us back under the vines of the trees and the provided good shield. Now we just needed to stay calm and quiet.

"We will need to find the others once we are both healed." he replied, and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"So your boyfriend taught you healing?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. So we should be fine soon." I told him. He nodded and slowly we both closed our eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Normal POV

After deciding to let the coward Tracker go, Ra noticed footprints, fresh ones at that, leading into another direction. Since Anubis already had his nose in the ground, he got on one knees and gripped the top of his neck, which would have been the scruff of his neck. Anubis was focused and alert now as he looked up and around.

_"Find her and come back to me when you are able to lead us to each other." _he instructed. It was a hard task, but Anubis was smart. He knew how to connect the two if needed. He smelled down at the ground for a moment, and then growled and rushed off into the trees. Ra stood up and watched him run before turning and following the foot prints. It led to an old yautja drill, but that was it. He could see fire coming from it. The humans were here. The yautja must have gotten here and they blew up the place and fled. Ra saw numerous foot prints going off into the forest and followed them. The moon was coming and with it more creatures of planet.

His was fully cloaked now and was in the trees following the human's foot print. He did not understand though, if Napalla was with the human's where was Anubis to alert him? Had he fallen to a yautja? It was another hour before he found the foot prints had came to a stop. He was swift and silent as he moved across the trees trying to get a better look at the group of humans. They were setting up camp. He could see the fire that they had made. He moved his head all over the encampment to see if there were anymore foot prints that would lead him to Napalla. This was not right. He saw three males and a female and that female was not _his _female. He cackled a bit in confusion and began to slowly shake his head.

No no no. This was not right. He shook his head more. No she wasn't gone. He would not believe it. He jumped away from the group of humans until he was far away. He was standing in one spot for a long time trying to make sense of this. He then crouched in though and held up his combi stick and placed the end on the ground for thought. His mate was not with the other humans. This is not right. Ra was trying to find other possibilities for his love's absence of the group. If she was somewhere else, he would have found her. He was panting harshly now, and he did not know why. He was having a panic attack, and he could not control himself.

He had to go back to the yautja drill and see if there was something else that occurred. Meanwhile Royce and the others were sitting around the fire hungry and defeated.

"We need to go back." Royce replied. Isabelle looked at him now as if shocked.

"What do you mean go back? There is nothing to go back to." she replied. He nodded.

"We need to at least try and look for them. It's been hours now, maybe days on earth. By now Napalla's boyfriend is already here looking for her, and if he's hunting the fucks who did this, we need to be in the game to help and prove we are worth getting off this planet." he said. Stans nodded.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. We need to fucking do something." he replied. Hanzo was silent, with his samurai swords close to him. Isabelle shook her head.

"We lost Edwin, Napalla and Nikolai in the same night."

"We do not know if they are dead. I saw something falling from the bottom of the drill. I am going to check it out when the sun is up. I don't care what the rest of you all do." he said and got up moving back towards his area and lied down. The four doubted that they'd get any sleep, not with those things out there.

Napalla's Pov

I did not know we had slept through the day. When I awoke Nikolai's weight was not on me. I opened my eyes more and looked around and soon felt the sun through the vines, but saw no Nicholai. I moved around quickly looking for him.

"Nikolai?" I asked.

"Out here." he called out. I looked at the ground to see the leaves were on the ground. I peeled the leaf off my back and moved outside to see him carrying something in his shirt. The sun shined on his wet body and I noticed his hair was wet. "I am sorry that I was not back before you woke. I found some berries and wanted to check with you and see if they were safe to eat."

He held open his shirt to me and I looked down at them. They were dark black berries with small stems like grapes. I leaned forward and picked one up smelling it for a moment. It smelled like an orange tangy and citrus like. I stuck the tip of my tongue out and noticed it was citrus tasting. I then took a bite of one and realized it was a berry Ra had gotten for me a while back. I nodded at him.

"It is safe to eat." I replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Good." he replied, and we moved back under the vines.

"Do you have any weapons?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No. That fuck back there destroyed it. All I have is a knife." he replied, and pointed his head at my stomach. "How you feel...with baby?" I looked down noticing my bump had grown in size. I sighed.

"I don't know what will happen to me if Ra does not find us soon." I replied. He tilted his head.

"He has name?" he asked. I nodded.

"Most of them do. They are like the Native Americans some are. They take names of anything around them that could give them pride." I replied eating another fruit and he nodded.

"What did...Ra do to get name?" he asked. I smiled a bit.

"He went for numerous years without a name. But when he started to hunt on Earth, he hunted in Egypt and conquered many more creatures and collected trophies, so he named himself Ra." I replied.

"Thinking he was a god." he replied dryly and I nodded.

"He was an adolescent back then." I replied. He nodded slowly and looked at me.

"Make me promise?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"When we get off of planet...if we do and you have your baby, I would like to meet it." he replied. I was stunned by his words. If we made it off this planet alive, I would think he did not want to be anywhere near me. And here he is wanting to see my child when he is born.

"I promise." I said lightly. He smiled warmly. "Do you have kids?" He nodded.

"Two Ilya and Sascha. You must meet them when we return." he replied. I smiled and nodded. He was so sure we were getting off this planet, and it made me sure that we were getting off this planet. There was a harsh roar coming from a distance and we both looked up in shock.

"A hell hound." I replied and we both stood up and pressed ourselves into the tree. We could not be seen but we were able to see what was out there. A hell hound suddenly jumped out of the bushes and began to smell around the ground. It circled the ground we stood at. Slowly I began to move towards the vine trying to get a better look. When I did, Nikolai took my hand and shook his head. I shook my head back gave him a look to trust me. I then began to move through the vines. The hound saw this and growled now, the bones on his back shaking. Slowly, I moved from the vines. If this was a rogue, we would kill it somehow.

When I exited the vines, I saw his big butt start shaking with happiness.

"Oh Anubis." I replied and got down on my knees, and he moved against me and rubbed his head into me. I rubbed his neck and smiled. "You're still alive. Good. Is Ra here?" He barked out, and I could only take that as a good sign.

"It is safe, Nikolai." I replied. Slowly the Russian came out of the vines, and Anubis growled some. _"He is friend." _Anubis calmed down only a little bit. Nikolai looked at me and then Anubis and I knew he was cautious.

"This your...dog?" he asked. I nodded.

"He was taken from my home in New York just like me. I think my boyfriend is here." I replied. He inhaled with relief, and I looked at Anubis. _"Where is Ra take us." _Anubis barked and turned and began to move swiftly. I looked at Nikolai and he did the same, and we rushed off behind him.

Ra's POV

I looked over the drill a few more times before looking at my gauntlet and scanned the area for humans here. It seemed there were numerous humans here, one being my mate. So she was alive before the explosion. I continue to look at the hologram only watching her form. I would be lying if I said I was not nervous about watching this hologram. If it showed her death, I would not be able to function. I fear I would become crazy and kill anything that moved. I then saw her escape with another human before the explosion. She had sacrificed another human and killed the Tracker and got away.

_"Oh well played my love." _I replied. Suddenly I felt a shuriken slash across the side of my neck and I roared as I fell back against the wall. I looked over to see a cloaked yautja, and I growled. Oh please tell me this was the leader of the group. The yautja uncloaked itself and it appeared to be a Falconer. I roared loudly and pulled out my sword.

_"You are here to look for your mate." _he said. I cracked my neck some and prepared for a fight.

_"It is a shame you will not be alive long enough to reclaim her."_ he replied in an airy tone.

_"What did you just say?"_ I asked and he cackled out a taunting laugh.

_"Berserker already has plans to claim your mate as his and kill you. You should go while you can. She is just a human who will die in time. Yes, I know the offspring she carries is yours, but what would the difference be with one dead suckling? It would make this hunt more successful if you just go and let life take its course." _he said as if trying to reason with me. I felt the anger and rage building inside me with each word he spoke. My blade began to glow, and I growled.

_"You talk of a successful hunt, you threaten my mate and my child, and speak as if peace will be the only solution." _I growled out. The Falconer's blade extended and he growled.

_"Your emotions will be your downfall." _he threatened, and I shook my head.

_"Your stupidity will be yours." _I merely answered and dashed for him quickly, my blade out and ready to slice through this scum.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Anubis ran fast and numerous times I had to tell him to slow down so Nikolai and I couldn't keep up. I did wonder what had happened with Royce and the others. But I was sure they got out. Suddenly a blast from the tree in front of us knocked us off our path and tumbled and rolled onto the ground.

"We've been spotted!" Nikolai shouted. We had to keep moving. The yautja could see our bodies inside and our with their bio mask.

"Keep moving!" I shouted and we continued running. More blasts were coming and it stirred us into numerous directions. I knew this hunter was trying to lure into something. So I stopped running, panting heavily now. Nikolai turned and looked at me, his eyes widening.

"Come on!" he yelled.

"Go he will lead you to Ra. Tell him where I am!" I shouted. Another blast was coming my way so I quickly jumped out of the way. The earth was shot up from the ground and I rolled quickly. I watched as Anubis was making his way towards me.

_"No! Go go Anubis lead him to Ra!" _I begged him. Anubis groaned lowly and slowly turned from me running away with Nikolai behind him, a pain look on his face as he left me behind. I smiled warmly. I heard large footsteps coming towards me, and I turned to see the large red and silver Berserker coming my way. I turned swiftly on my side so my back was to him, and I felt his large leg swoop under me and toss me into the air. I shielded my face as it collided into a tree, but darkness took me instantly.

Normal POV

Ra was slicing everything the Falconer threw at him. Ra knew the advantage was not fair since he was using a weapon that made the other yautja weaker. But right now he didn't care. He did not care about honor or the rules of the hunt. He sliced the net the Falconer threw at him and he sliced the combi stick and the shuriken that was thrown at him. The Falconer however did not charge him or try to attack him with the anymore objects from the ship. The second he got, the falconer jumped from the opening of the ship and shot a blast from the mechanical bird on his shoulder. Ra jumped from the ship swiftly and landed on the ground. The true yautja's mistake was that he assumed because the elite had a mate his senses would grow weak.

Ra never rested from a day of training unless Napalla was sick. He kept his mind sharp and his weapons sharper. He dashed for the Falconer who tried to come at him with his bear fists alone, but it did not work. Ra swiped his sword upward and the yautja's wrists flew straight off. He roared out in pain and Ra quickly swerved behind him and sliced him right under his shins. The Falconer hobbled to the ground and roared out angrily, the fight still in him. Ra was not going to try and kill him slowly, but he would make sure he knew who was killing him. He stepped in front of him and removed his mask with one hand. He hissed angrily as he now pulled the Falconer up with one hand. His other hand had his sword in hand. Green blood oozed from the yautja's arms and legs.

Ra let out a powerful scream as he thrust his knife right through his armor, the heated blade sizzling right through. The yautja's green heart pierced from his armor and stuck out the other side of his chest on the tip of his blade. Only rage was in his eyes now. He ripped the blade from the yautja's chest and threw him aside. He roared loudly to the sky, hoping the Berserker heard him. He wanted him to come now.

As Royce in the other pressed on trying to find their missing team mates they could hear the roar of a creature out in the distance somewhere. They looked around with their guns out.

"Okay so here's the plan. From what we know we have taken one of them down. Now we find the other two, kill them and find Napalla and Nikolai and get the fuck off this rock." he instructed.

"If they aren't already dead." Stans said and Royce nodded once and they continued to press on in the direction of the yautja drill. The Berserker heard the roar as well. It was a victory war of triumph. So his last brother has fallen as well.

'No matter.' he thought to himself as he walked back to his camp. The hounds will have heard him and the game he had brought to the planet meant nothing to him now. The main prize was already here and he had his bait and future mate right here. He hoped he found the other remaining humans and killed them as well so they would not get in the way. The Tracker's hounds were still hunting the jungle yautja has well, so they could at least slow him down until he got the girl back to the camp. He was carrying the unconscious human in his arms. Suddenly heard a bunch of clicking and growling noises. He stopped and looked around in silence seeing the heads of river ghosts start to stick their heads out from around the trees. There were three...and now six total. The Berserker growled now and lied the human down on the ground.

He could take these lower lived creatures as trophies and give them to the marked human. She would see in time that he was more of a worthy mate then her current one. The river ghosts flickered rapidly and were upon him. The Berserker's blade was out and ready, and he began to slice at one river ghost watching its body fall to the ground, but another was upon him knocking him back some. He noticed one was hovering around the human moving towards her, and he shot a blade from his gauntlet connecting right in its face. Suddenly, gunshots were heard, and he turned with a roar to see it was Royce and the others with their weapons firing down on him.

He roared with frustration as the river ghosts seemed only content on trying to kill him. He slashed at another ghost then turned his attention on the humans.

After putting his mask back on Ra, heard firing of guns in the distance. He moved towards the sound, but heard ferocious barking in the distance. He knew it was Anubis. He turned and saw Anubis running towards him, with a human right on his tail. He growled lowly, his wrist blade shooting from his gauntlet and ready to be used. The human was a big man in both body and size, but no where compared to Ra's strenght. He pointed his plasma castor at him, the lasers appearing on top of his forehead.

"Wait! Wait!" he shouted throwing his hands up. "Napalla, I know where she is!" Ra was now more alert then ever, and his castor raised off the human. She was alive. That made Ra's heart skip a bit with happiness and joy, but you would not be able to tell from his appearance.

"Where?" he asked in a thick groggy tone. Nikolai was shocked that the monster could understand him.

"This way." he replied and moved off into the direction of the firing. Anubis barked some and began to follow after the human. Ra removed his sword from his sheath once more and jogged off behind the human. His plan was going quite well. The fact that his mate was alive, made Ra happier than he thought. It almost put him in a good mood. So instead he will find Napalla, take her and Anubis off this planet, kill the Berserker, and worry no more for the humans left behind.

Authors notes

Boom 3 chapters like I said. I plan to shorten them a little in the future, because the longer the chapter the quicker the story ends and I am not ready for the ending of Nikolai. Anyways good night and good morning. I live in Tn FYI so sometimes people from other parts of this big world could be reading this when I am actually asleep or whatevs so that's why I say Good night and good morning...also good evening!


	12. Chapter 12

12

My head was pounding as I began to awake. I heard blasting and yelling and roaring. Guns were blazing. My eyes snapped open and I looked around and saw fighting and death. I sat up and looked around backing into the nearest tree.

Royce was here and so was Isabelle and Hanzo and Stans. They were fighting the yautja and other river ghosts. My eyes widened, and I gripped my head for it was throbbing hard. I looked around watching as the yautja's plasma castor shot directly at Stans and he popped like a balloon, blood splattered everywhere. I screamed hard at the sight and one of the river ghosts saw me and rushed for me. My eyes widened as I backed further into the tree and suddenly a blast from an unknown castor hit it causing it to burst into small bugs and skin. I watched it fall to my feet and I was trembling now and looked over to the bushes to my right and saw Ra stick his head out.

"Napalla." he replied and my eyes widened as I saw it was him. More bullets were flying as I saw Nikolai run from the bushes. Royce handed him a gun and he joined the battle. Ra quickly grabbed me and pulled me into the bushes. He ran from the battle and when we were at a safe distance I pulled his mask off and kissed him deep and hard and he replied pulling me close to him.

"_Are you hurt?" _he asked with worry and I shook my head as he sat me down on my feet.

"_I am fine." _I replied and his hand came down and rested on the bump on my stomach. He nodded.

"_I still feel life." _he replied, and I was so happy for this and I placed my hand over his hand.

"_What will happen to me my love?" _I asked with fear in my tone. He looked at me with light eyes.

"_Your body cannot handle the growth of the baby for it grows fast every hour. I have a serum on my ship that will help you successfully birth the child when it is ready in…8 months." _he said as if calculating. I nodded and we heard Anubis barking in the distance. We turned and I smiled when he stopped before me I hugged him tight.

"There's my big boy." I replied. Ra took my hand.

"Come….get you off…planet." he replied and the three of us moved within the forest. It was hours before we got back to his ship. Oh how I missed the sight of it. The bridge began to lower and Ra began to lead me to it. Nikolai's face came into my mind, and I was afraid for him. I had left him behind, and I stopped moving. Ra, who had his mask back on, looked at me with a curious cackle. I shook my head.

"We have to go back." I replied. He gave a low growl.

"_No. I have to go back. You will stay here." _he said. I shook my head.

"_I told the other humans I would get them off this planet." _I told him. He shook his head.

"_You are my only concern not them." _he replied and tried to pull me again, and I did not budge which made him drag me a bit. He roared a bit with anger looking at me. _"Stop being difficult. I will go back and kill the yautja that is left. What happens to them is not my concern."_

"_No it is mine!" _I hissed. He then pointed to the bridge of the ship.

"_ . ." _he demanded. I could tell he was annoyed and angry for none of us wanted to be here. I shook my head.

"_They are warriors just like you…just like me. There is still a yautja held captive at their camp and we need to save him and the other humans. I will not leave without them. I will not leave without Nikolai." _I explained. Ra moved in front of me looking down at me with a growl.

"_Do you care for them more than I?" _he asked with a mixture of anger and sadness, sadness because I shared concern for others aside from him. I shook my head.

"_You have my mind, body and soul, but if we leave them behind then I will be forever considered a coward who abandoned her comrades." _I replied. Ra hissed and moved past me angered as he felt he had to go get the others now. I moved to follow. _"Let me help you-"_

However he turned roaring at me causing me to stop.

"Stay!" he commanded. Anubis, use to his tone, crouched on all fours and I winced at his words. He turned from me, and began to move towards the forest. I took a step forward.

"The yautja who kidnapped me tried to rape me!" I called out to him. I watched as he stopped and was like a statue. For the longest time he taught me the meaning of force upon a woman on his planet, and I had to tell him the meaning of rape on this planet. I had recently discovered the horrors and results of rape in war. I told him how men and women can feel power from rape. Ra had looked up the meaning through some human archives he had on the planet for he had been here since the times of the Mayans.

He hated the word and the action itself.

"_Stay on that ship." _he said in a deep threatening tone, and I knew it was not towards me. I turned and moved back to the ship. Anubis followed close beside me, and I watched as he placed his snout to my stomach realizing the bump beneath my shirt. I gave a small smile and looked back in the direction that Ra had left. I hope he did the right thing. The bridge slowly closed with Anubis and me inside it.

Ra's POV

I had to get away from my mate, or else I would have done something violent of which she did not need to see in her pregnant state. I consider forcing a woman into mating a serious sign of dishonor. You would have to be unwanted by every female to think forcing them was the answer. The yautja male in my clan never forced themselves on a woman for they are all wanted by many females. I got so angry I roared loudly and sliced my sword through eight trees.

I had to calm myself for the trees would bring attention to me. Cutting them down did not even make me feel any better, but I knew what would make me feel better: Removing that fucks head and mounting it on my wall of trophies. The fact he had tried to force himself on her made my temper flare. He would pay dearly for touching what is mine. She is my mate, my love, my life, and I will kill anyone who threatens the bond between us. When this is all over we will go to my planet and be a family. She will have my child, and nothing will be able to hurt her. I returned to the battle that had taken place when I had found my mate. The river ghosts were dead and there was a pile of human blood in the middle of it all. With my mask I looked around for heat from the humans. There were drag lines going north of here. They must have been taken by the bad blood. I walked through the corpses, my feet breaking the bones of some of the river ghosts as I walked on them. I knew he was waiting for me. I would have to be quick and fast about this for the baby inside Napalla would have already grown claws and teeth. Everything it moves inside her it will hurt her, and that thought alone was hurting me. Without the serum she would feel intense pain. Her aging would also slow, and she would be the same for a few hundreds of years, the serum is that strong. I just hope her body accepts it. I then stopped at the thought. If she was not strong both her and our baby could die. I could not think such thoughts right now, it would weaken me. Right now I had to end this, and I WILL end this.

Normal POV

Royce and the three survivors were being dragged by the Berserker in a large net. Isabelle was pressed into Hanzo's back.

"What the hell do we do now?" she asked. Royce was trying to get hold of his gun, but he couldn't it was jammed at the bottom of the net.

"Napalla will come for us." Nikolai said. Isabelle shook her head.

"She's not coming back. Her "boyfriend" came and just took her. They are probably long gone from here." she explained. Hanzo was quiet looking around at his surroundings.

"We do not know that. She said she would help us." Nikolai said.

"Yeah so where is she?" Isabelle asked.

"Would you two shut the fuck up," Royce commanded," this fuck hasn't killed us yet so what we need to do is think of a way to kill it before it kills us."

"I have not seen any ships take off into the sky. If the woman has left we would had seen something and since her boyfriend was able to get to her in a quick amount of time then we are not too far from his ship too. They both are still on the planet." Hanzo suddenly explained. It was the longest sentence he had ever spoke on the planet. Royce looked up at the sky through the net.

"That's good enough for me. So all we need to do is hold out until they find us." he said. Nikolai was smiling on the inside at the Yakuza's words. So she hadn't abandoned him. Soon he would be going home to his family, to his children.

Napalla's POV

I couldn't just sit here and wait for them to return. My heart was pounding and I felt another jolt of pain in my body and I groaned and curled up in the chair of the control room. I panted hard feeling the pain stop. Ra please hurry.

Author's Notes

So here is an update. I do have the third Fanfic plot thought out so I will be posting it soon after this fanfic ends.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The pain was unbearable now. Why was I in so much pain? I was foolish to not ask Ra before he left. I was on my back staring up at the ceiling f the ship in nothing, but pain. I was unsure of how long he had been gone, but it felt like forever. Anubis was curled up around me giving me the only comfort he could give.

Normal POV

Ra arrived at the camp sight looking around at all the trophies that hung from ropes of trees. He removed his sword looking around noting the chained yautja on the pike as we well as the humans were sprawled out like an X on tables. Royce looked up and saw the new looking yautja.

"Hey." he said lightly to Isabelle who had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Nikolai and Hanzo were alert now and they all looked over at Ra who was searching the area as he made his way to the chained up yautja.

_"Wake up." _Ra said looking around. The yautja slowly lifted his head up upon hearing a language that brought relief to his mind. Ra stared at him for a moment while he remained awake. _"How bad are your wounds?"_

_"Minor." _he replied. There was a shoulder wound where his blood slid down his body. Ra clicked his sword and the heat arose in his blade. The yautja watched as he was cut down and he slid to the ground. Ra stepped back and looked towards the humans moving towards them. Their eyes remained on his body as they watched him move closer with his wrist blade extracting. Their eyes widened as Ra stood over them and looked them over. Why should he save them?

They were nothing to him, but everything to his mate. Isabelle gasped.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed and Ra turned only to be tackled to the ground, his powerful sword had been thrown from his hands. Berserker was upon him. He had Ra on his back and raised his wrist blade to slam down on his throat but Ra made an X with his arms and the blade went through his arms and he quickly spun his arms causing the blade to slice out. He managed to throw him off him and he got up. The Berserker watched the blood from the elite slide down his wrists and over his fists dripping onto the floor.

_"So the elite can bleed." _The Beserker replied. Meanwhile the chained up yautja had placed his mask back on. Royce looked at him.

"Hey get us out of here. We can help." he replied. The yautja was silent as he clicked a few things on his wrist. "I know you can understand me."

The yautja moved over to the humans and they leaned back a bit from the smaller yautja and he raised his wrist blade and cut the chains away. They could buy him time to kill the Berserker and get off this planet. The Berserker saw this and roared with frustration. He turned and ran for the smaller yautja. Royce and the others quickly rolled off the table they were held on and moved out of the way.

"We have to set up fire. They can't see us if we cover our body heat." he replied. Nikolai looked at him.

"But neither will the good guy." he replied. Royce nodded.

"He'll figure something out. Let's go." he turned. The others were hesitant, but followed after him. The Berserker tackled the small yautja and began combat with him. Ra saw the humans begin to place mud on their bodies from the ground around them. He could see their body heat disappearing. So they knew what to do. Even though he it was not honorable to join in the fight of two yautja, right now he did not care. He rushed for the Berserker before he could slash at the chained yautja and he swiftly came up and kicked him on the side of his head, cracking his mask.

The lethal yautja stumbled back and Ra and the chained yautja took fighting stances together and roared loudly in unison with their hands out. The Berserker roared harshly and viciously and the three ran at each other.

Napalla's POV

I screamed out in pain feeling the bump inside me grow. I could feel my organs moving around inside me to make room for the baby. Tears slid down my cheek as the pain increased. It was coming back in fewer minutes now. Anubis whined a bit as if my pain was his pain. He then heard the doors of the control room open and growled lifting his head. I looked over and sat up some.

"Ra?" I asked and it was another face I had not expect to see.

"We're here sister." Lex said running to me. Scar was right behind her and the two got on their knees beside me. Anubis calmed his growling and nuzzled me. I smiled happily.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked not expecting to see their faces. Lex placed her hands on my stomach.

"Ra said wait three days before following to help. On the third day we left. Your baby is growing fast. You need a serum to help you bear the baby's growth." she replied. I nodded. "It has teeth and claws now so it's moving inside you and cutting at your insides. We can find the serum on the ship and give it to you, but it could have complications.

"What complications?" I asked groaning. Lex looked at Scar who looked at me.

_"Your body could reject the serum and you will have a heart attack and both you and the baby will die. If you survive it then your body will slow in age for hundreds of hundreds of years. You and your offspring will be fine if it works."_

I looked down in thought wanting the answers to show up in the air. Ra what would you do. Lex's hand was in mine waiting for a decision. I continued to look around until my eyes fell upon my growing stomach. I had to be strong, I had to try. Ra would try and I would as well.

"Find it. Do it." I said groaning hard. The two nodded and got up and moved to search the ship.

"We will be back." she promises and I nodded and watched them leave from the room before my eyes came up and looked at the ceiling. I looked at Anubis who looked down at me.

_"You must go and find Ra." _I told him. He whined some and got up and ran out the room.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Anubis ran fast and hard through the trees trying to make it to his master. His feet left prints in the grass. He knew his mission, his assignment: Get to is master and bring him to his mother. Ever since he was a pup, he knew she was his mother. He both loved and protected her.

He then smelled other hounds around him and looked around to see a pack of eight on his tail running beside him. They roared and growled at him trying to snap at him. Anubis looked forward trying to keep focus so he could fulfill his task. The hounds were closing in on him. Two on his left and right and two in front of him and behind him. They were closing in around him fast and quick. His master had taught him what to do in this formation.

"_You must go and find Ra!" _his mother's voice echoed in his head. Her pain, her cries, her screams. He roared out loudly in anger that the dogs would try to stop him from doing his task. In a swift motion he rammed the hound on his right causing it to run into the other placing its bone inside the second one and they were down. The group of hounds had rushed down a hill and one of the hounds from the back jumped on Anubis's back and he rolled over swiftly crushing his back into the hound's body killing it. He opened his mouth and caught the second one from behind him and bit his head clean off as he rolled down the hill. Four down, four to go.

He roared as he tucked his body in and rolled down the hill like a ball of sharp bone like spikes and he killed two more of the hounds by rolling them down. When he was at the bottom of the hill he caught his master's scent and followed it while the last two hounds followed him. One was in front of him running at him and Anubis jumped in the air high and bit into the dog's neck ripping its throat out as he landed and he spit out the hound's neck as if disgusted by it and it was not worth eating. He kept running and the last hound was on his tail so Anubis did a quick spin slicing his spiked tail against its face causing the last hound to be struck into a tree breaking its neck on impact.

Anubis continued running with a huff and snarl.

Ra was swinging his sword swiftly at the Berserker who dodging his blows swiftly. By now the entire camp was on fire and the yautja which was chained was trying to strike from behind, but he was weak and injured and would die quickly if he did not stay out of the way, but that was not an option. He wanted revenge and would get it. Ra's armor had been removed and broken off from the Berserker's weapons but he still had his metal armor on his hands and some of his legs. Royce and the others were doing their best to strike the Berserker as well now that they were covered in mud. The Berserker was heavily outnumbered and he knew it.

"_To think your head was the only trophy I really wanted out of this hunt." _he said and Ra snarled.

"_Your only mistake through all this was taking my family." _he said and dashed for him and tackled him to the ground throwing punches at his mask breaking it now. He was so angry, angry that this yautja took his family, that he tried to force himself on his mate, and even would think in the future that he could have her, and that he would kill his child before it was even born. The Berserker picked up a large stick that he fallen by and quickly rammed it through Ra's stomach causing him to roar in pain and jump back. He stood up and removed the stick from his stomach. Blood was sliding down his body and he didn't seem bothered by it.

The chained yautja moved swiftly with a knife to cut the Berserker's throat, but he was swift and fast and had grabbed the yautja by the neck suddenly pierced his claws through the yautja's body and he roared out. Ra's eyes widened at the sight and the bad blood roared as he threw him to the side. Suddenly, the four humans came out of the fire it seemed and began to hit the Berserker over and over again in the back of the head and even in the face. His mask had flown off and he was forced to use his vision to see the "invisible" humans. Ra held his stomach feeling blood leaking through his wound. He would heal in time, and looked up seeing the humans had disappeared into the fire. The Berserker was now covered in blood some. He was weakening.

Ra moved to grab hold of his sword. He looked at its blade and could see his reflection in it and in that reflection of himself he saw Nalla's face. He could see her smiling at him.

"_I go where you go."_ her words echoed in his mind and he looked up at the Bersker predator who had taken out another wrist gauntlet from the weapons trunk they had brought to the planet. He attached it to his wrist and looked at Ra. Hanzo had come running out with a samurai sword in hand and the Berskerker sliced the sword in half and back handed Hanzo causing him to fly across the air. Isabelle and Nikolai ran to his air while Royce came running out to hit him with a jaw bone he had found, but the Berkserker grabbed his hand that was coming down for the swing and pierced his wrist blade into his ribs causing him to gasp hard blood spilling from his wound and he threw him to the sound looking in Ra's direction.

He was still looking into the sword at the future happiness he had. He was unsure if he was having a vision or not, but he saw his mate giving birth to their future baby. He's covered in blood and fluid. He then sees her walking in the forest with their child who could now walk and she lifts him up into her arms and grabs bug from a leaf and shows it to their child and the baby is fascinated by the sight. Ra was still unsure of the baby's sex, but he did not care. It was alive. Napalla was still young and beautiful.

Now he was there at the lake with her and the baby and she was introducing the child to the water, and it was afraid of the water, a human quality. Ra takes the child and slowly dips it into the water so its feet could kick around in the water and he lifts the child from the water and rubs his mandibles gently across the baby's face and the child returns the gesture while Napalla is resting her head on his shoulder. They were a family, they were happy. This was not a vision, but images his mind created of their future if he and his wife survived this. And he would see it come true.

The Berserker roared as he rushed for Ra. How dare he take his mind off their fight. He was more important than any yautja blade. He raised his blade to slam it down on the elite yautja who did not look away from the sword. He raised his wrist high to strike Ra, but as his hand came down, Ra's hand came up and caught the blow swiftly. The blade did now even slice of his fingers or hand. He caught the actual blade causing some blood to seep through his hand. The inside of the blade began to glow a bright fire red as it was activated. The Berserker was caught off guard by this quick and weak defense.

Ra slowly lifted his head up to look at the Berserker. Their eyes met for a split second and even through his mask, the bad blood could see the pure fierceness and anger in the elite's eyes. Ra lifted his arm and quickly sliced opened the Berserker's armor and stomach. He roared and was forced on his knees, his blade still in Ra's hand. Ra looked down at him with silence. Isabelle and Nikolai watched with fear and shock as they tended both Hanzo and Royce was who bleeding out. Ra looked down at the bad blood who realized he was finished, that he was standing in front of a true yautja.

He had heard many stories about this elite, and he underestimated Ra's power. Ra took no more time and thrust his blade right through the bad blood's neck and sliced up ripping his head in half. His skull would not be worthy enough for his trophy wall or even for his mate and child. Ra released the blade and the body fell to the ground. He looked up at the sky and did not do a roar of victory for this victory was not the same as winning a hunt or capturing the best prey. No it was much more than that. He placed his sword back in its sheath once it powered down. He turned to look at the yautja and the muddy humans who were holding their wounded up.

He didn't care about the humans or even the yautja he helped gain freedom. He merely turned and began to move back towards the forest. The chained yautja noticed he was leaving and decided to take the bad blood's ship and go his separate way.. Isabelle and Nikolai looked at each other before helping Hanzo and Royce walk and they too followed after the bigger yautja. Ra then saw Anubis running in the forest and he moved up to the hound and got down on one knee.

"_What is it?" _he asked Anubis and the hound only huffed and turned and ran back into the forest. Ra knew something was wrong, it was his mate. He merely looked at the humans and just pointed forward as if telling them the direction of the ship. "Continue straight."

Isabelle was shocked.

"It talks English." she said in shock. Ra did not wait for a reply and he turned and ran into the forest following the dog. Nikolai looked at the others.

"Let's go." he said and the four began to move as fast as they could after the yautja.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Sorry for the rushed chapter there was drama on campus and so I was rushing to update the chapter, but im not going back to change anything as long as you get the basis of the chapter that's all that matters. I will however try to write with a more clearer head. Anyways this is the final chapter so enjoy.

15

Scar and Lex had searched everywhere for the serum that could save their sister's life, and they came up with nothing. Napalla was screaming from the movement of the baby inside her, and she was crying and screaming hard. Lex was holding her tight to her own body, her arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"_Scar did you find it!" _Lex screamed out to her mate.

"_No." _he replied as he came back into the control room. _"It's not in his lab or his chambers. We have to wait until he gets back."_

Lex looked down at Napalla and rubbed her head.

"He's coming back girl. He's coming." she said trying to soothe her.

Napalla's POV

The baby was moving more now, and I felt my heart beat increasing with each breath I took. I felt like I was dying painfully slow. Lex's arms were wrapped around my sweating face. I was shaking and looked down at my stomach to see the baby bump had grown. I cried more at the pain and looked up at the ceiling. Was I going to die? It felt like I was going to die.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you always beside me. To hold me and to hide me." I sang._

"_Then say you'll share with me one love one life time. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Napalla that's all I ask of you."_

I was trying to think of positive memories in order to ease the pain, but it was difficult, very difficult. I thought of when Ra and I first met, when we first ate together, when we first showered together, and when we first made love.

"_Napalla!" _I hear his voice. I looked up to see Ra coming through the control room doors.

"Oh thank god." Lex said as Ra leaned over and scooped me from the ground. I looked at his body to see he was injured and bruised. I could see blood.

"What happened, are you okay?" I asked him, and he only nodded.

"Don't…speak." he replied, and we were moving from the control room and into the hall. I looked up and saw Nikolai and my eyes widened.

"You're okay." I replied softly, and he smiled weakly. They were okay. Scar was following behind us.

"_She needs the serum now. The baby is fully formed and it is growing fast." _he told. Ra moved us into his chamber room and lied me on the bed. He then removed his mask and looked at me with worry.

"_You're going to be okay," _he said and looked at Scar, _"Stay with her." _He left out the door quickly, and Scar looked down at me and moved towards me taking my hand slowly.

"_Lex will tend to the humans. You will be alright." _he said, and I could sense the panic in his voice. I nodded deeply relieved they were okay. I was even happy that Royce was alive. I groaned out loudly feeling a sharp and violent pain in my stomach.

"_Brother I am scared." _I cried out, tears streaming down my face more blending in with the sweat. He nodded and looked down at my stomach.

"_I feel your pain, sister. You will make it. You are a warrior, you are strong!" _he said. _"You will live." _It was a statement more than soothing words, and I was grateful for them. I panted hard, and the door of the room slid open, and Ra was back inside. In his hand was a needle that held a gold thick liquid inside it. Scar moved from me, and Ra's hand replaced his.

"_I am here habibti. You will feel a sharp pain, but then you will be fine." _he said. I nodded and watched as he took my arm.

Normal POV

Anubis knew his place was near Lex making sure she was safe while the two yautja males dealt with his mother. He sat there with a low growl watching as Lex tended to Royce first and then Hanzo.

"Where did they take Napalla? I want to see her." Nikolai said. Lex looked at him.

"That isn't a good idea right now. Ra's likely to kill any other male who enter his room without permission." she said. "Rest. She will be okay." Nikolai was still worried for the woman who was responsible for saving his life, but he nodded and remained seated. Anubis gave a mild growl as if telling him to stay seated. Isabelle looked at her from Lex as she tended to Hanzo who seemed to be dazed. He needed some stitches and a bandage around his arm and torso. Royce was sleeping soundly.

"What are they doing to her?" she asked. Lex looked at her with a tough stare, and the soldier took note of the mark on her cheek.

"Helping her." she stated. Isabelle looked her over.

"You're marked. Is that other…warrior your…mate?" she asked wanting to make sure she didn't offend the woman who healed her. Lex nodded.

"He is." she replied with a proud nod. "I know what you all faced was a terrible experience, but not all of them are bad like the ones you faced." Isabelle had a very hard time believing that, but she said nothing on the subject.

Ra was finding it difficult to focus his hand on his mate's arm. Normally this was not a problem even after battling with someone, but this time, he was finding it hard to focus and steady his hand. He was too afraid of the results of the serum. It could either save his mate and child or kill them both if she wasn't strong enough. Scar tensed noticing his brother's unsteady movements. He knew he was afraid of being the one to end his mate's life if the serum was too strong for her.

When he offered to do it, Ra looked at him and roared heavily as if telling him to back off. Scar moved back as to give him space. Ra looked at Napalla's arm.

"Ra." she whispered, and he looked up at her with fear.

"Do it." she said in a light tone with a smile. "You can do this."

Ra nodded.

"When you make it through… I want us to move to my planet. We will be safe and happy there." he said. It was just an offer, and if she wanted to reject it then he didn't care. He would stay where ever she wanted to say, he would follow her where ever she went.

"_I go where you go." _he whispered, and Napalla smiled at his words. It was rare when he said them back to her. She nodded.

"We will go." she replied softly. Ra said a silent prayer to the God she claimed to worship back on earth and placed the needle inside her arm.

Napalla's POV

I felt the sharp needle going into my arm, and it didn't even hurt really. The pain in my stomach took my mind off the cold liquid that moved into my body and mixed with my blood. I did not care about my life, only my baby's. I groaned and whimpered some as I felt nauseas and cold. I was inhaling slowly and steadily, and I felt tired. Ra's weight was on the bed, and he wrapped his body around mine's. Scar took that as a sign to leave and so he did.

He held me close and was very still listening to the signs of my body. I closed my eyes for I felt tired, very tired. My rapid heartbeat was slowing down. I was unsure if I was dying, but I guess I will find out soon…or not.

Ra's POV

'She will not die. She will not die. She will not die.' I chanted to myself as I held her close. I could feel her heart slowing down and she had closed her eyes. I looked down at her noticing how still she was. Please be asleep. I leaned down and pressed my head against her chest resting it there.

"_I love you so much," _I whispered to her still form, _"I never thought much of you in the beginning, and I did not know why our grandparents made such a deal to put us together, but I am glad they did. I have no regrets. You are human, and I am yautja. I do not care if anyone questions us, our bond. I will kill anyone who dares try and stand between us. My trophies will be gifts to you every day, to our child. They will grow and become strong warriors, and have many offspring of their own. I will love you until life is forced from my body, and I can no longer think. But in the afterlife I will still love you, and when you finally meet me there we can live together forever. A warrior feels only strength and power from hunting, and when you are with me I always feel strength and power. You are my fountain of youth that will forever keep me young. I don't feel like a true warrior if you are not here with me to make me feel like a warrior. I love you Napalla."_

A tear had streamed down my cheek. I had never cried before not even when I was sad, but this human had shown me her world, and has made me feel things I had never felt before. She still isn't moving, and I am shaking a bit with pain and anger. My head does not leave her chest as I feel I may do something drastic if I do. I then hear something within her. I looked up at her, my tear streaming down my face and landing on her cheek. Her heart is beating, and I feel a strong pulse emerging inside her. My eyes widen more as I watch the markings all over her body darken and sharpen. Her body was brightening some and her raven locks had tightened up into sharp curls like a porcelain doll I had seen on earth. Her eyes slowly open, and I am surprised that her eyes had darkened blue, the color of mine. The serum had many effects and this effect was rare. The serum had changed her DNA. She is a hybrid.

Napalla's POV

I feel my chest start to take in air and I feel my lungs start to grow at they are filled with air, with life. I feel life moving inside me, but I feel no pain from the movement. I do not feel anything, but the movement of something inside me. My child, my son. I feel as if we are connected, he and I. I inhale again and this time, my lips part. I can taste the air. My eyes open, and everything looked so nice as if I was watching the best high definition in the world. I then look over and see Ra staring down at me with shock, and now he is smiling. I can smell him, and I could never smell him before. He was my mate, the scent told me. There is nothing, but silence between us, and slowly I part my smiling lips again.

"My sun god…"


	16. Thank you!

Thanks Reviewers!

Thank you all for sticking it with me with the first two Predators fanfics. Your reviews helped a lot. I also thank the reviewers who were positive and just went along for the fun.

I know there are grammatical errors and stuff, but this a place I unload my ideas for future novels and so it's just to see how it goes. My chapters are not going to be perfect. You guys are awesome for knowing this, and I do this for your entertainment plus you guys didn't act like teachers and try to critique every thing I did and that makes you all even better!

Anyways the next fiction will be posted later on tonight if I have the energy for it is my mom's birthday. So I will write something and post it when I can, and when I have a good title. Have a good day and evening and morning from Nashville, TN!


End file.
